


Drunk Night

by holtzy_baby



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Alcohol, Clumsiness, Comedy, Confessions, Cute, Drunk!Lena, F/F, Fluff, Humour, Identity Reveal, Kara is a mess, Mon-El is a dick, Supercorp cuteness, bed sharing, drunk, drunk!Kara, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzy_baby/pseuds/holtzy_baby
Summary: When Kara has just broken up with Mon-El, Lena arrives with a bottle of tequila, potstickers and determination to cheer up her bestfriend. With a clumsy superhero and a CEO who can’t handle her alcohol, hilarity ensues.Or: Two best-friends oblivious to their feelings for one another get far too drunk on a warm summer night.Set around season 3 however not in-line with any significant ongoing plot for the season except for Maggie/Alex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! While I’ve written several SuperCorp fics, this is the first one to be uploaded on here. I’ve really enjoyed so many amazing SuperCorp works on here that I felt it was only fair to contribute something of my own. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I have a morning-after chapter written if you guys fancy it :)

 

It was early evening and Lena was sorting through L-Corp's monthly finance report when her cellphone buzzed. She smiled to see Kara's name but it was fleeting when she read the contents of the message.

 

' _I broke up with Mike'_.

 

With a furrowed brow, Lena immediately put the files in her top drawer and shot a text back to Kara. ‘ _I'm on my way’_.

 

* * *

 

 

When Lena opened the door to Kara's apartment with a bottle of tequila, snacks and a bag of noodles and potstickers, she found Kara in a lump on the couch. "Hey," she called out to the blanket-covered figure. "I've got the best break-up cures. Alcohol, take-out and chocolate. What do you think?"

 

"I think that sounds perfect," Kara mumbled into a cushion.

 

Lena frowned slightly as she didn't turn over. She set down the food and drink on the counter and decided to approach her friend. "Hey," she said, sitting down beside Kara on the sofa. She reached out and rubbed her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

 

Kara nodded and rolled over to look at her friend. Her eyes were a little red and swollen and Lena looked at her with sympathy.

 

"We're going to have a great girls night, okay? You don't even have to think about what's-his-face..."

 

"Mike," Kara corrected but she smiled at Lena's attitude. She was such a good friend. She let Lena pull her up and over to the kitchen. They shared the take-out, contentedly chatting before taking the tequila and chocolate over to the living room.

 

Lena grabbed shot glasses out of Kara's cupboard and poured them both shots, lemon slices and salt at the ready. "On three?" Lena grinned. Kara nodded with a wide smile of her own, her awful day already being forgotten. She didn’t even want to humour the ache in her chest, he truly didn’t deserve her tears.

 

With bellies warm from alcohol, two hours later and Kara and Lena were on the floor laughing. Kara had managed to sneak plenty of shots of Aldebaran rum to match Lena’s level of tipsiness and they were currently exchanging stories of their worst ever dates- or at least trying to.

 

Kara was laughing too hard to talk properly, slapping the carpet like a seal which only made Lena laugh harder. "And then- then his stomach made this huge noise and he lurched for the bathroom!" Tears fell from Kara's eyes as she couldn't stop laughing. She was recalling a date with a self-righteous lawyer who'd had quite the food-poisoning mishap. "It maybe would have been okay if he'd made it to the toilet..."

 

"No..." Lena's jaw dropped. She was cupping her mouth as she laughed, trying not to spit out the tequila she hadn't managed to fully swallow before Kara had started talking. "In the middle of the restaurant?"

 

Kara nodded, grabbing Lena's wrist as she laughed.

 

"Oh my goodness."

 

"Now- now you have to tell me yours!" Kara grabbed a chunk of chocolate, one of the last remaining of the large bar, and slipped it in her mouth as she waited.

 

"Well, I once went ice-skating with this woman and-"

 

"Wait!" Kara stopped her with a smile. "Back up!" Her smile only widened. "A woman? You're bisexual?"

 

Lena nodded with a small smile, she only hoped Kara would be okay with it. She wasn't too worried however, as she'd seen how close Kara's sister and the dimpled detective were. There was definitely something going on there...

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kara asked softly, several decibels quieter than she’d been a minute ago.

 

Lena shrugged, suddenly a little shy even in her drunk haziness. "I guess I was waiting for the right time."

 

Realising she'd put her friend on the spot a little, Kara reached out to hold her hand. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm more than happy that you're bisexual."

 

"More than happy?" Lena questioned with an intrigued smile.

 

Kara blushed slightly and laughed. "What I meant is that my sister's gay. The more the merrier."

 

Lena rolled her eyes and laughed, not wanting to overthink Kara's previous words. "Okay. Do you want to hear the rest of my story?"

 

"Yes! Yes, of course! Sorry!" Kara stuttered slightly, already giggling at herself.

 

Lena nodded and pulled the hair-tie from her hair out, her high ponytail having long since become disheveled and uncomfortable. She shook her hair out for a moment before continuing, Kara watching with interest. "So we went ice-skating, me and this woman. It was a set-up by my college roommate... I'd never met her but she was pretty and nice. She was really nice and pretty... and the date was going really well. And then she fell on the ice and broke her wrists. I kid you not - _both_  of them."

 

"What!"

 

"Yep. We had to wait on the rink until the paramedics came because she couldn't get up. It was horrendous, Kara." She laughed as she cringed at the memory. A number of years had passed since it had happened so it was something she could now see the humour in. "I didn't know if I should go to the hospital with her- I barely knew this woman."

 

"Tell me you didn't leave her." Kara's eyes widened.

 

"Of course not! It was just- it was awkward. We spent six hours waiting in the emergency room- her in agony and not wanting to talk. I understood that but it meant we sat in absolute silence until she was seen."

 

"Oh, Rao," Kara let slip out.

 

Although raising an eyebrow at the strange term, Lena nodded. "Yes. My roommate asked how it'd gone when I traipsed back to our room at seven in the morning and I had to tell her I hadn't been getting laid like she thought but had rather been getting death stares in an emergency room for speaking all night..."

 

"Oh, Lena, that's terrible," Kara said between laughs. "I'm going to pour you another drink."

 

* * *

 

They were sat at the kitchen counter now, nursing drinks mixed with lemonade. It was well past midnight but neither woman was particularly tired.

 

"You ready to talk about it?" Lena finally asked after hours of avoiding the cause of Kara's upset.

 

Kara nodded and rest her cheek on her fist. She rest the fingers of her other hand on the rim of her glass and made a brief game of bouncing a cube of ice lightly with her fingernail. "I guess."

 

"We don't have to. It's up to you."

 

Kara looked at the woman beside her, her hair loosely flowing over her shoulders and her shirt untucked from her smart work trousers. She looked so relaxed and at ease that Kara felt somewhat privileged to get to see this side of her. "No, I want to. I guess... He was just being an over-protective- sorry- _over-bearing_  ass and I couldn't handle it. Not for the hundredth time. I cared about him- I really did. And I thought we were perfect at the start but it- it just wasn't practical. He was just so controlling."

 

"What was he being over-bearing about?"

 

Kara bit her lip. She couldn't exactly tell Lena the truth. Or could she? Everyone was always going on about the importance of concealing her identity but Lena was her friend. Her best-friend even. It didn't feel like protection anymore, it felt like deception. She wanted to tell Lena the truth.

 

"Kara?" Lena frowned.

 

Kara laughed a little, only realising now that several long moments had passed. "Sorry. Over-bearing about my _other_  job."

 

Lena's brow furrowed. "Other job? Don't tell me you're a cage fighter or something..."

 

Kara laughed nervously at the fact that she _had_ actually been involved in a cage fight once... She wouldn't mention that. "Um, no. My duties as... Supergirl." She winced as she awaited a response. Lena had every right to get mad for keeping it from her- leave even. Kara only prayed she wouldn't. Her heart was racing.

 

As no immediate response occurred, Kara looked up at her sheepishly. She was surprised to see a warm smile on her friend's lips.

 

"I had an inkling."

 

"You did?"

 

Lena nodded. " _Flew here on a bus_?"

 

Kara laughed and put her face in her hands.

 

"That's when I first had a slight idea. There were too many times I saw you virtually together though that I dismissed the idea. I decided that my friend was Kara Danvers, not Supergirl. I thought I was being delusional."

 

Kara reached out to take her hand. "I'm sorry. I never wanted you to feel like that. I work- well _hang out_  at an agency that deals with hostile aliens and they always told me I had to conceal my identity. That I was putting the people I told in danger. That's why I didn't tell you. Not because I didn’t want to."

 

Lena glanced down at their conjoined hands, her sight a little blurry with her tipsiness but the warmth from the action still there. "How come you're telling me now?" She ran her thumb over Kara’s soft skin. She tried not to become too fixated on her hand, knowing that her drunk mind might mistake a momentary glance for a much longer amount of time. She certainly didn't need to burden Kara with her own messy feelings. 

 

"Because I'm sick of hiding a part of myself from you." Kara laughed with relief. "It's exhausting. Especially as we've gotten so close."

 

Lena nodded. She stepped down from the stool, albeit a little wobbly and smiled at Kara as she approached her. She wrapped her arms around her friend and consumed her in a hug.

 

The comfort was short-lived as the suddenly Luthor stiffened, a daunting thought occurring to her. "Oh my god. My mother. She-"

 

"Hey, hey. No." Kara pulled away holding her shoulders so Lena wouldn't freak out. "I lived it, okay? And I still wanted to be your friend throughout it all. You are nothing like them. I don't care where you came from."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

Kara smiled. "Of course I'm sure. You're one of my favourite people, Lena." The CEO let out a sigh of relief, forever in awe of Kara’s unwavering trust in her. It made every day just feel that much lighter.

 

"So this ex-boyfriend," Lena questioned as she sat back down. "Was he human?"

 

Kara smiled and shook her head. "My home planet Krypton had a neighbouring planet called Daxam. He was from there."

 

"Ah," Lena nodded, wrapping her head around it. "That's why you felt fated to be together?"

 

"Yeah. But he's a real ass." Kara laughed.

 

Lena wasn’t going to deny that. She’d seen enough to agree. "Is Mike his real name?" She raised an eyebrow.

 

Kara looked at her guiltily and shook her head. "Mon-El."

 

Lena nodded. "Well, you're better off without him, Kara Danvers. You're quite literally a god among humans, so you can certainly do better." She laughed.

 

Kara grinned and shook her head modestly. "I don't know about you but I'm sobering up and I don't like it. More shots?" She let out a soft sigh of relief at the fact that she could get her own rum out of the cupboard now and drink it openly.

 

* * *

 

Another hour had passed and the pair had surpassed sane levels of drunk, now communicating in mostly incomprehensible sounds and laughter. The CEO of L-Corp knew she had no meetings the following day so could take the day off. It would be one of five days off she'd had in the last year. As for Kara well, if a crisis came up she'd just have to deal with it hungover.

 

Mid-laughter, the usually sunny reporter yelped as she knocked over her drink and the icy liquid landed on her lap. Forgetting what to actually do in this situation, Kara just made noises of shocked discomfort as Lena laughed and went to grab a dishcloth. She stumbled to the kitchen and tried to remember where the cloths were kept, opening multiple cupboards and drawers before finding one. When she finally did so she was so pleased with herself that she bolted towards the living room, her forehead smacking firmly against one of the cupboard doors she'd left open.

 

Kara heard the sound of the impact and looked up in shock. Forgetting her own discomfort, she darted to the kitchen, bumping her hip lightly against the fridge as she misjudged the distance.

 

"Oww," Lena groaned, holding her head with one eye shut.

 

"Are you okay?" Kara asked with disbelief. She was trying not to laugh until she knew Lena was fully alright but it was getting a little hard not to. They were such drunk messes.

 

The brunette saw Kara's lips curling and laughed loudly. "I'm fine. Fine. Just a headache."

 

The superhero looked at her sympathetically and slowly lowered Lena's hand from her head to inspect it. She saw a bump already forming on her forehead and looked at her pitifully. Luckily it hadn't been too near to Lena's eye so Kara didn't think it would bruise badly.

 

"I'll get you ice," Kara laughed with exasperation. She pulled out a large bag from the freezer, accidentally pulling the door off entirely as she completely underestimated her strength. She sighed and put it down as she wrapped the dish-cloth Lena had found around the ice.

 

"What ab- your legs." Lena pointed as she saw the use for the cloth.

 

Kara looked down blearily at her damp thighs and chuckled. "I'll be fine..." Her eyes dropped slightly as she put the cold compress on Lena's head. "Do you wanna go to the emergency room?" She slurred. "I can fly you?"

 

"No." Lena laughed. "I'll be okay. Thanks Supergirl."

 

Kara grinned and tried to focus on not dropping the ice or pushing it into Lena's head too much. Lena wasn't sure why Kara was holding it when she was perfectly capable of holding the ice herself but the attentive gesture and their sudden close proximity made Lena rather incapable of saying anything. Kara's eyes were focused on hers, warm and loving, if not a little glassy, and it made Lena's chest ache in a way she didn't fully understand.

 

"Can we- bed? Sleep?" Lena mumbled, only half of the words she'd heard in her head actually making it out of her mouth.

 

Kara laughed and nodded. "Alright Sir Bumps-a-lot."

 

"You just compared me to Sir Mixalot?" The Luthor laughed with disbelief. The pair were clumsily walking over to Kara's double bed as Kara had decided to remain holding the ice to her friend’s head even in their movement.

 

"What? Definitely not." Kara grinned. Suddenly noticing the uncomfortable stickiness on her legs from her drink, Kara raised Lena's arm gently and pressed it against the ice - as if teaching her how to do it- before darting over to her clothes rack. Lena just laughed and held it up as she sat on the edge of the bed.

 

Kara swapped her wet leggings for a pair of shorts and impulsively decided to change her shirt too. She put on a grey t-shirt before pausing and grabbing a t shirt and another pair of pyjama shorts and handing them to Lena. "If you want them." She explained.

 

Lena nodded and smiled. She removed the ice, briefly touching her head to check that yes, it _was_  in fact really cold, before taking off her shirt and bra and pulling on the t-shirt with her back to Kara. A little hazily (either from the alcohol or the slight concussion), Lena peeled off her fitted dress-pants and pulled on the cotton shorts. The pyjamas were drastically more comfortable than her smart work clothes and she physically _moaned_  at the feeling.

 

Blinking quickly, Kara looked over from where she'd been distractedly folding her Super-suit and laughed, a small flutter in her stomach. "My favourite pyjama combo too."

 

Lena grinned at her before slipping into the bed and shutting her eyes. She didn't even think about what exactly she was doing- that she was actually in Kara's bed. It had just seemed like the suitable thing to do in her drunken state- to sleep in her friend's comfy looking bed. Kara laughed and got in beside her, pulling up the comforter. She reached over and switched off the lamp before shutting her eyes.

 

Finally, after an extended moment of silence in the dark, it dawned on Kara for the first time that she and Mon-El had actually broken up earlier. That she was really _alone_. There would be no one waiting to speak to her in the morning. She'd been so drunk and distracted that she'd somewhat forgotten, her subconscious telling her that everything was fine. Tears burned her eyes at the overwhelming ache and she quietly sniffed.

 

Without even opening her eyes, Lena reached over and pulled at Kara's arm. She persisted on doing so gently until the Kryptonian relented with a small smile and shuffled over to her. She curled into Lena's side and the brunette wrapped her arm around her shoulders, even in her drunken state wanting to comfort her. Warmed by this, Kara's snuggled closer, her forehead against Lena’s neck. Feeling safe and loved by the soft Luthor, Kara's dark thoughts finally began to subside and she was pulled into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. Feel like we need this more than ever with life on and off of Supergirl...! I’d love to hear your feedback! :)

* * *

 

 

"Kara?" Alex called out as she easily opened the door to her sister's apartment. As if Kara being a no-show to brunch with her and Maggie wasn't worrying enough, her apartment was unlocked... Both Alex and Maggie were tense, hands on their weapon holsters as they stepped into the open-plan apartment.

 

Carefully pacing through the space, Alex stopped to grab Maggie's arm as she caught sight of the lump in the bed. "She's fine." Alex sighed.

 

"You could sound a little less disappointed." Maggie smiled. She was relieved herself. It was very unusual for Kara to pass up a chance for free food. They’d wanted to thank her for helping J’onn at the DEO a week before. Alex had needed an overnight break as a date night had been long overdue. They’d been more than grateful...

 

"It means my sister's just a lazy ass." Alex carried on walking towards the bed to give Kara the loudest lecture of her life when Maggie stopped her.

 

"She's with someone," the detective said quietly.

 

Alex's eyes widened as upon standing on her tiptoes she realised that the large bump in the bed was not one person but _two_...

 

"Mon-El?" Maggie whispered.

 

"No," Alex bit her lip. "He was at the DEO when I went to pick up some reports early this morning. He'd slept in one of the training rooms."

 

"Then someone _else_?" Maggie asked conspiratorially. It seemed she didn't know every side to Kara yet.

 

"No..." Alex mumbled, narrowing her eyes. "She wouldn't... Would she?" The pair stepped closer, shamelessly trying to see who it was.

 

When they were practically beside the bed and Maggie saw the long dark hair of the _woman_  with her arms around Kara, she gasped loudly. "It’s _Lena_!" She exclaimed before she could stop herself.

 

The noise caused both occupants of the bed to wake up, eyes wide, blinking quickly at the onslaught of brightness.

 

Kara looked up and found the raised eyebrows of her sister and her girlfriend's wide grin. "Rao! What are you doing here?" She outburst, hand on her chest.

 

"You missed brunch!" Alex matched her volume. "What are _you_ doing- period." She gestured at the scene before her.

 

Only then did Kara realise that her warm pillow was actually a person and sat up immediately. "Lena," she said with a confused smile. Her hand remained on her shoulder and she didn’t want to lose all contact just yet. The bed was so warm and she hadn’t realised quite how cuddly her best friend was in bed. Not the worst way to wake up...

 

Lena looked equally as confused as the three women stared at her. "Oh my god, we drank so much, Kara," she groaned as a blistering headache began circling her temple.

 

Kara suddenly remembered everything - right up until they got into bed with fondness and significantly relaxed. Her mind paused on a key detail. "Oh no, you hit your head," she grimaced, moving closer to her friend. She reached out to touch the sizeable bump on Lena's head before retracting her hand at the last second. "Where's the ice?"

 

Lena looked over at the soaked dish cloth and the pool of water dripping from the bed stand. "Sorry..."

 

Kara laughed and shook her head. "It's alright. You were pretty out of it."

 

"Are you guys gonna explain?" Alex suddenly outburst, startling them both. "Did you just have a gals sleepover or-or...?"

 

Lena rubbed her head at the pain the noise had caused and Kara rubbed her shoulder sympathetically.

 

Upon seeing Alex's growing frustration at the lack of response, amused, Maggie quickly steered her away from the pair. "Let's go sit down. Give them a second to wake up..."

 

"Is this not weird?" Alex whispered as walked. "Is this something straight women do?"

 

"Well you were straight - that you knew of- until recently. Did you?"

 

"No! Not- not the bed sharing...Or the close snuggling..."

 

"Aw," Maggie frowned. "Could've given me some great fantasy material there."

 

Alex rolled her eyes and shoved her lightly as they sat down. They narrowly avoided a large drink stain on the couch and there were take-out pots and wrappers all over the coffee table and floor. To top it off, there was a large bottle of tequila completely empty with the cap off on the adjoining couch. "What's all this?" Alex flustered. She looked up as Kara and Lena approached them in somewhat minimal pyjamas (Alex never imagined she'd see that much of Lena's legs...)

 

"If you want an explanation..." Kara began.

 

"Which I do..." Alex responded, catching the open, door-less freezer in the kitchen out of the corner of her eye and sighing.

 

"I broke up with Mon-El yesterday."

 

Alex immediately softened. "What?"

 

Kara rubbed her hands together and nodded as she sat down with Lena on the opposite couch. "He was just," Kara bit her lip as she composed her thoughts. "I know it may have rooted from a place of care but he just got so controlling. He'd lecture me you know," she looked at her sister, "He'd lecture me whenever we were alone about going out on DEO missions and what I had to do to save the city."

 

Maggie's eyes widened and she looked from Kara to Lena, wondering if Supergirl knew how much she was saying.

 

At Alex's gaping mouth, Kara realised what she'd said and she chuckled slightly. "Lena knows." She subconsciously took Lena's hand and pulled it into her lap. "I told her last night."

 

"Kara," Alex sighed. "You're not supposed to tell everyone."

 

Kara's eyes hardened. "Lena's not _everyone_. And you told Maggie!"

 

"Maggie figured it out!"

 

"If it helps," Lena interrupted a little apprehensively, "I had an inkling. It was only a matter of time anyway."

 

Alex softened but still looked somewhat displeased. "So... So what happened last night?" Her eyes surveyed the room once again.

 

"We just- Lena came over because I told her what happened and it was... It was nice." Kara smiled at the woman beside her, squeezing her hand in her lap.

 

"It was." Lena smiled just as warmly.

 

Maggie stared at them with amused confusion. Their expressions were like those of a new couple, complete infatuation with that hint of shyness. "Did you-" Maggie began before she could think to stop herself. She knew it was possibly a dark path the moment she said it but with three sets of eyes on her she had to continue. "Did you two... sleep together?" She immediately winced at the expressions from Alex and Kara.

 

"Maggie! She's my little sister!" Alex exclaimed.

 

"I just- I wanna get a grip of whatever's," Maggie gestured at the pair. "Whatever's going on here!"

 

Lena's cheeks blushed crimson and Kara wanted to put her at ease. She felt a sense of responsibility for Maggie's words. She squeezed the woman's hand, encasing it with her other also and gave her a reassuring smile. "Lena hit her head last night," Kara looked at the detective pointedly, "and we were drunk and tired so we ended up in bed together. Nothing happened."

 

"Okay." Maggie raised her arms. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. You guys just looked rather close this morning."

 

Observing Lena's unusual silence, Kara took the lead again. "Well, she's my best friend. So what if we cuddled?"

 

Lena couldn't help but laugh slightly at the conviction in Kara's otherwise adorable words. It was true, Lena did have feelings for Kara and had been harbouring them for quite some time. However, she would never exploit Kara's vulnerability following a break-up, nor even act on her feelings unless she thought there was the slightest chance they were reciprocated. Maggie's accusations however, did make her tense. The look in the detective's eye seemed like she’d figured it all out. Lena felt anxious as she didn’t know whether Maggie would tell Kara or her sister. She hoped the woman was considerate enough not to.

 

Kara's features relaxed into a large smile as she laughed too with realisation. "Look, we're really hungover and I don't know about Lena but all I want to do is snuggle up and watch a movie. It's a Sunday and I know you're not working at the DEO today, Alex, so will you guys join me? I’m really sorry for missing brunch." She looked at Lena hopefully too, well aware that Lena had many responsibilities as a CEO but hoping and praying that Lena would allow herself to relax for a morning instead.

 

"I suppose I can call Jess," Lena said with a soft smile. She did have plans today to catch up on a project that had been slipping behind but this felt more important. Kara would always be more important.

 

The youngest Danvers grinned at her with a startlingly wide smile that always made Lena feel thirteen and love-struck again and immediately pulled her friend into a hug. "Thank you!" She looked to her sister and Maggie as she pulled away. "You guys?"

 

Alex looked at Maggie. "Well I'm free. Do you have to go into the precinct this afternoon?"

 

"It's my day off too." Maggie smiled. "I've got some errands to run but I'm game for a few hours."

 

"Great! I'll clear up and fix us some breakfast!"

 

* * *

 

 

After breakfast, Lena and Kara had ended up sitting at opposite ends of the couch as the Netflix rom-com came on. Soon enough though, much to Maggie's intrigue, Kara had coaxed Lena closer to her and eventually the brunette CEO was leaning with her back against Kara's chest, the woman's arms around her middle above the blanket.

 

Lena had noticed that over the last couple of months, she and Kara had grown significantly closer. They’d always had a fulfilling friendship but recently it seemed that they were so much more comfortable being tactile. They’d surpassed the boundary of only touching for a purpose and it was refreshing for Lena. She had to admit, she’d been just a little touch-starved in her life... So, although it did concern her sometimes, as did anything good that can be taken away, she’d decided to just relax and enjoy the change. She trusted that Kara wasn’t going anywhere for now.

 

When she was sure they weren't looking, Maggie nudged Alex and gestured subtly at the pair with a confused expression.

 

'Weird', Alex mouthed with amused confusion.

 

"That's even gayer than our cuddling," Maggie whispered. Alex smirked and nudged her as Lena tiredly set her head down on Kara's shoulder. Kara wriggled slightly, making them more slumped before sighing comfortably.

 

Alex and Maggie swallowed their laughs as they set their eyes back on the film. This was unreal. The pair of friends had to be screwing with them... But after Kara's previous outburst, Alex was a little too afraid to ask. Lena's silence was interesting though.

 

"How's your headache?" Kara asked the Luthor quietly.

 

Lena settled back into her comfortably, so content in the moment she had to stop herself from conveying the affection on her face. She didn't even care that her head was throbbing so much that she could hear her pulse. "It's alright."

 

"It's really bad isn't it." Kara smiled softly. "You're a terrible liar."

 

"I'm quite happy here," Lena said fondly. "I don't care about the headache."

 

"Aw," Kara said at normal volume. Both Maggie and Alex looked up. "I'm that comfy huh?"

 

Lena blushed and smiled. "Just watch the film, Kara. You chose it."

 

"I did." Kara smiled. "You’re pretty comfy too, though. And thanks for being there for me last night."

 

Lena lightly knocked their heads together. "That's what I'm here for. To get unconsciously drunk with you when you're upset."

 

"That's not your only purpose..." Kara smiled. Lena looked at her in question. "You cuddle me too when I'm upset." She laughed, poking at her sides softly.

 

Lena continued to remind herself that Kara was joking. That this wasn’t flirting, this was just her friend showing affection and she definitely didn’t know Lena’s true feelings. Couldn’t possibly know. It was all okay. "You do it too," Lena remarked quietly. "Remember that time you--"

 

"Mh hm," Kara cut her off, blushing as she looked over at her sister and her girlfriend.

 

Lena followed her gaze and her cheeks reddened too. She’d totally forgotten they were there. She was about to sit up shyly when Kara tightened her grip a little, sensing her panic and trying to reassure her. Instead the brunette rolled over carefully so her back was to the knowing pair and rest her head on Kara's collarbone. Kara adjusted her arms so they were both more comfortable and pulled the blanket over Lena's shoulder.

 

"You're not even looking at the television," Alex protested.

 

Maggie laughed. "Aw, leave Little Danvers and her girlfriend alone."

 

Kara looked at Maggie fiercely. "I'm gonna come for you, Sawyer. I really am. It’s been a long night, okay."

 

Maggue raised her hands in defence and settled back with Alex to watch the film. 

 

By the end of the film, Lena was fast asleep, gripping the bottom of Kara's t-shirt with a fist. The Super continued rubbing her shoulder- as she had done throughout the whole film and planted a kiss in her hair. It just felt so natural, it was like she’d totally forgotten that this wasn’t how they always were.

 

Alex gaped. "What are you doing?"

 

Kara startled at the noise and looked over, relieved that her movement didn't stir Lena. "What?"

 

"Are you dating? Don't yell this time."

 

"No," Kara hissed. "She's my best friend."

 

"Danvers, this is gay even for friends," Maggie input.

 

"I care about her," Kara said quietly. She looked at the sleeping woman's soft expression, her cheekbone just resting on Kara's scapula. She raised her free hand and gently stroked at the woman's cheek, having been unable to resist the temptation.

 

"Have you kissed her?"

 

Kara stared. "No! I got out of a relationship yesterday. Why would I?"

 

"How long have you had feelings for her?"

 

"I'm not talking about this now." Kara's eyes fiercely travelled from Maggie to Lena before back to Alex.

 

"Okay. We'll get out of your hair." Alex stood up and Maggie followed with a smile far too knowing for comfort.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, how long?” Alex asked over a cup of coffee she was already salivating over. It had been a busy night at the DEO and she’d only had five hours of sleep before duty called again. Now, threat over, she and Kara were at Noonan’s eating a well deserved breakfast.

 

“How long what?” Kara said with mild irritation.

 

“How long have you had feelings for Lena?”

 

“Alex!”

 

“Well do you?”

 

“Yes.” Kara rubbed the back of her neck, looking down at her own cup of green tea. It beared great resemblance to a drink she enjoyed on Krypton. “But it’s not like she feels the same way. And I just broke up with Mon-El! He may have been a jackass but it would crush him for me to move on so soon.”

 

“ _Doesn’t feel the same way_?” Alex hissed. “Are you blind, Kara? That woman’s heart eyes were almost out of her head.”

 

Kara tilted her head with confusion. “That is not true. She was just being a good friend to me. That’s just how she is.”

 

“You were so close yesterday morning.” Alex said in between sips. “That wasn’t a normal amount of close. God, Kara, you woke up wrapped up in a bed together. You were on her chest with your leg between her thighs!”

 

Kara blushed. “How could you possibly know that?”

 

“I guessed. Now would you just listen to me? She likes you. Undoubtedly. So you can’t mess around here. Don’t lead her on.”

 

Kara spluttered at the accusation. “I wasn’t! I’m not! You are so mean!”

 

“You know what I mean. All of last night and this morning may be justified but you need to think about your next step. Decide what you want from your relationship with her.”

 

Kara bit her lip as she mused over her sister’s words. Yes, Alex often had a condescending approach. She seemed to forget that Kara was a conscious adult too and not a clueless teenager anymore, but the woman had a point. She needed to remain in control of what happened with Lena. She wouldn’t allow the woman to get hurt as a result of her own indecisiveness.

 

“I know what I want to do.”

 

* * *

 

 

A week or so passed and it was early evening. With the setting sun casting a warm glow across National City, Kara picked up the phone. Lena’s voice was like a breath of fresh air, calming her nerves instantly. It felt so clear now. She realised it had probably been this clear all along.

 

Kara took a deep breath and took the plunge. “Would you like to go for a drink?”

 

There was a long pause but when she replied, Kara could hear the smile in her voice.

 

“Kara, I’d love nothing more.”

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
